Abe
by TCRMommaBear
Summary: He came to the palace doors young, and fresh out of school, to play for a King too old and Queen too young. This is the Accordian Cat's story.


**A.N Fixed! I'm so sorry everyone, I didn't know nor notice. It's... Been a long time since I've used fanfic dot net**

 **Anways, there was a little note before this that said this is *not* the headcanoned backstory for the Cat Queen or King anymore, but because I still liked this fic, I'm going to publish it anyways!**

 **If you have questions about**

 **1- Louise  
2- Persephone  
3- Their backstories**

 **Message me, or see me on Tumblr at TCRMommaBear!**

* * *

Abe had lived in the Cat Kingdom for what must have been decades.

He came to the palace doors young, and fresh out of school. He was a prodigy and gifted in many instruments. He had expected to become a beloved musician. To woo the King and Queen with his abilities and hopefully make enough to support his wife and kitten.

What he got was a King too old and a Queen too young to appreciate what talents he had. King Finnicus was already showing the traits of madness, his discolored eyes bulging outward despite being what the humans called an "adult". His wife, Queen Persephone, was barely a teenager, but she somehow managed to look at the King with unending adoration and fondness. Neither really had a use for him- the King didn't dance, and the Queen didn't know how.

So, he was swept into a corner with the other gifted musicians he had graduated with, forced to play accommodating music for every scene that happened to pass in the Cat King's ballroom. Some days were interesting, during the days the Queen could participate in court. She always demanded balls with music to dance to, spinning her nights away with the love of her life and every noble at his disposal.

As the King got madder, there were less parties and less laughter. The Cat King's shouts echoed down the halls worse than before, and sometimes the Queen could be heard sniffling behind the curtains. It was during this time that the Queen learned his name.

"You used to always play for my balls."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Just Persephone, please. I wish you could play for me now."

"I could, if you want."

"No, no, it gives Finny an awful headache."

"I see then. Even from the gardens?"

"Point taken. What's your name?"

"Abe, Queen Persephone."

"Play for me, Abe."

He always played for her whenever she asked, watching her dance at the parties she pretended to have. When the King came back inside, they always stopped and hid away so he's never suspect. He got to know the young Queen well, until she simply became the Queen.

The King was close to the peak of his madness when things began to change. Assassination attempts became the norm, or at least the threat of them. The King was pushed over the edge, and it was this way that he lost his Queen.

Her name had been Louise of the Cat Bureau. She was an elegant she-cat, with human hands and feet instead of paws. The King hired her to investigate and find the culprit behind the threats and to keep him and his Queen safe. Louise of the Cat Bureau found herself quite busy with the Cat Queen, though.

At this time, he had started writing "it". Originally, for the Cat Queen, something to give her joy as the days went by in her prison of a castle. Though he never got the chance to play "it" for her.

The days passed by, and the Queen could never be found without the beauty, Louise. They spent days together, and nights out wherever the guard couldn't find them. He had been practicing in the corner of the ballroom when they came stumbling in, giggling into their hands and paws. The Queen turned with a flurry, the skirts of her dress swirling around her.

"And this! This is where we'd hold my balls."

"It's beautiful in here, my Queen."

"Oh, how I always loved to dance. I was never good at it, but the _music_."

Louise of the Cat Bureau looked round and round, saw him in the corner of the room. She grinned a grin that was sly like a fox and she grabbed the Queen around the waist, holding her close and dipping her low. The Queen laughed harder, tossing her head back.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to dance again."

"Why don't we dance now?"

"But Louise, there's no music!"

When the first few notes of a song reached their ears, they glance at him, hiding in the corner where the other musicians also played. Their laughter was music to his ears, and he played for them as the danced. They were a flurry of skirts, blurs of fur and colorful eyes. It was a push and pull of white and purple, echoing down the halls and filling the room with light.

Louise of the Cat Bureau spun the Queen round and round, eyes of periwinkle staring up to meet the endless sky. It's when the Queen rose from the dip that their lips met.

He stopped playing, breathless, and fingers sore. He watched them, watched the pair and thought for a moment things were right with the world. That things would be better for the Queen to young and the one torn between human and cat.

Until the King came roaring into the ballroom.

Louise of the Cat Bureau was thrown from the castle, and the Queen was locked away in her chambers. The next morning, the Queen was gone, leaving behind the Mad King and the son she bore.

Years passed. He never finished writing "it", his muse having leapt through her bedroom window to escape from her prison and with a young she-cat. The King grew madder, and his songs were no longer needed. He slept through events, for he never needed to play.

Until a trembling she half-cat came into his ballroom.

She sobbed and kept him from his nap, choosing to play with her paws as if just discovering them. And when a ginger half-cat came and asked her for a dance, well, he knew it was time.

None of the younger cats wanted to play, taught well to only do what the Mad King demanded.

Well, he'd have to fix that.


End file.
